


Laid to Rest

by Remsyk



Category: Yoroiden Samurai Troopers | Ronin Warriors
Genre: Angst, Funeral, Gen, Repost from Fanfic.net, old fic, saying goodbye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-09 03:25:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14708211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remsyk/pseuds/Remsyk
Summary: The battle has ended and the dust has settled. Now was the time to reflect and to lay one of their own to rest.Originally posted on fanfiction.net; Lightly edited





	Laid to Rest

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2014, which feels like forever ago, haha. Slight editing from the original, which can be found here: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/10196095/1/Laid-to-Rest

He stood like a sentinel watching over his warriors. His face was a cool mask, hiding the tumultuous feelings that raged within him. There would be time to address them later. Right now, his team need a pillar to lean upon, and it was his responsibility to provide that for them. 

Below him, he watched as they arranged the gravesite, clearing the ground for the burial. As they moved, he could make out tiny glints on their faces, the light catching the few tears that escaped their control. 

Shuu and Rajura worked on digging the grave, working silently side by side, neither getting in the other’s way. There was no tension between them, only a shared sense of loss, and they worked well together, moving as though they had practiced this many times before.

Shin and Naaza moved around the clearing, arranging the foliage and adding the flowers they had brought. Cherry blossoms littered the ground, but they left them where they lay, allowing the tree to shed its own form of tears.

Seiji and Anubis were kneeling next to the body, both deep in concentration as they prayed for his soul. Across from them, Touma and Kayura also knelt, her eyes closed in prayer, his closed to hold back tears.

He watched as the warriors of light and dark opened their eyes as one and nodded. Kayura met their gazes and held back a sigh, lightly placing her hand on Touma’s arm.

“It’s time,” she said softly. He squeezed his eyes shut tightly and bit his lip before taking a shaky breath and rising.

As he rose, the others stepped forward to meet them, until they all stood around the body of their fallen comrade. Their faces reflected their grief, a stray tear, a blank mask to hide the pain, or gentle weeping.

Kayura took a deep breath and began, her eyes focused on the face of the man who saved her life.

“I would still be lost without you,” she began softly. “You opened my eyes to the darkness that had taken hold of my soul, and freed me from his bonds. You gave me the wisdom of the Ancients and strength of your armor. I owe you more than I can say with words.” She bent over the coffin and gently kissed his forehead before withdrawing, a hand held delicately over her face as she tried to hold back her tears.

Rajura spoke then, his voice gruff from his own pain. “You were the only one could make us work together, even if we complained,” His voice faltered a bit, and he paused, regaining his composure. “We only caused you trouble, yet you never let us down.” He stopped suddenly, turning his face away. Shuu, who was standing next to him, laid a hand on his shoulder in support. 

Then he spoke. “I didn’t know you that well, but I will always admire how you were able to break the bonds that kept you from your virtue and strive to make things right. It was an honor to fight with you, if only for a short time.” He bowed his head as he fell silent.

“You were more human than the rest of us,” Touma murmured, almost to himself. “You remained true to yourself even when we were doubting ourselves.” He stared almost blankly at the warriors face, lost in his sorrow.

Shin reached out and laid a bough of a cherry tree gently across his chest, the clusters of blossoms accenting the deep brown of the branch. “Rest well,” he said simply, a tear sliding unnoticed down his cheek.

“How dare you leave us,” Anubis growled as he clenched his fists. “How dare they take you from us! Your place is here! Your place-” He choked on his sob, bowing his head as he tried to hide his tears. Seiji laid his own hand on the warlord’s shoulder, relieved that he did not pull away from the offered comfort. 

Naaza stared silently at his fallen comrade, his face unreadable. “You were the first to accept me as I am. Though I did not trust you, you tried, and in the end, your loyalty to our cause changed my distrust. I thank you, my friend, for your virtue.” He too bowed his head as he fell silent.

Seiji bowed his head, keeping his eyes respectfully averted. “Your time with us was too short. Your guidance and wisdom helped us more than you will even know and more than we could say.” He raised his eyes to his comrade and bit his lip, his control breaking.

Silence descended upon the collected warriors as they shared in their grief. The air was the broken by the sounds of footsteps, light yet steady as they approached the group. They raised their heads and stepped back respectfully as their leader approached the coffin. His face was unreadable, but his intense gaze seemed to smoulder, his own grief burning in his chest. He stood at the foot of the coffin, gazing down at the peaceful face of Shuten. Without a word, he moved around until he was standing by his head, then placed a gentle hand on his forehead.

“Forgive me,” he said softly before he moved away, walking towards the grave to stand behind the tombstone, turning to face his warriors.

They watched his movements until he turned back to them, then moved as one to complete the funeral, sealing the coffin and lifting it together. Kayura lead their procession, moving around the grave to stand next to Ryo. The others kneeled and lowered their comrade into the earth, then remained kneeling as they filling in the grave. Once complete, they remained until their individual griefs overtook them, and one by one they left, seeking solitude to come to terms with the loss of their comrade.

Only Ryo remained, standing silently behind the gravemarker as they slipped away. Alone, he moved slowly around the obelisk, lightly tracing the marking along its sides. He kneeled beside the mound of earth, and let his mask break. He brought his hand slowly to his face as the tears spilled down his cheeks, and he sobbed quietly, his shoulders shaking gently. He cried until he had no more tears, staring blankly at the tree that grew beside the grave, blind to the blossoms that fell around him. He felt empty and lost. He had done all he could to protect this team, both immediate and extended, and yet still Shuten had fallen. If he could have escaped that tower, would things have been different? Would he be here with them today? Would Kayura be here? He had avenged Shuten and Kayura both, destroying Batamon easily. The Nether Spirit could do nothing against the fury that had fueled the final blow. But it wasn’t enough. The crushing weight of failure seemed to suffocate him. He had failed his team; one of their own was dead.

He blinked suddenly, alerted by something just outside of his senses. The wind swirled the blossoms around him and he tensed, catching the sound that had grabbed his attention. A light weight landed on his head, and he turned swiftly to find its source.

He gasped and froze, his eyes widening in disbelief.

“Kaos…” He whispered.

The ghostly form smiled fondly down at the kneeling warrior, pressing once on his head before removing his hand. He turned slightly, drawing Ryo’s eyes to the form who stood behind him.

Ryo felt his breath leave his body as he took in the ghostly form. “Shuten,” he gasped, his voice hitching at the end.

The ghostly form smiled at the young leader. “You have all honored me,” he bowed his head. “Thank you.”

“Shuten,” Ryo began, rising from his vigil.

He raised a hand, halting his movements. “There is nothing to forgive, Wildfire.”

Ryo sank to the ground again, tears spilling down his cheeks along their previous paths. Shuten stepped forward and crouched in front of the young man, forcing Ryo to meet his gaze.

“Forgive yourself, Ryo. and the others will heal with time.” 

Ryo nodded, not trusting his voice. Shuten rose and smiled again.

“Farewell, my friend.” He turned and walked away, disappearing into the light, Kaos not far behind.

Silence fell heavily upon the warrior as he took in everything that had happened. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

“Farewell, my brother.”


End file.
